polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Czechiaball
|government = Republic|capital = Pragueball|founded = 1993|predecessor = Czechoslovak Socialist Republicball |successor = |ended = |nativename = Česka republika|image = Czechball20.png|religion = Atheist|friends = Slovakiaball,beer|enemies = Warm beer|likes = Beer, Indie video game developers|hates = Warm beer|intospace = Yes, but cant into sea.|status = Drinking beer}} ' '''Czechiaball', sometimes called Czechball , is a personification of Czech Republic, former Czechoslovakia. Slavic country very proud of it's beer and hockey. Czechball used to be very strong in the past, but it is way calmer now. Once great, now more like 'Can't into strong economy". Czechball is proud of itself, but still cannot into relevant but he can into indie game companies , a lot of them in fact. History We are told that this ball started as a Samoball, Samoball formed a union for market only and haven't even dreamed about being a kingdom. When Czechball realized that Samo Empireball isn't enough he turned to GreatMoraviaball, he decided to have dukes and be powerfull as hell. But inside that GreatMoraviaball was a smaller Bohemiaball, Moraviaball and Nitraball (on Slovakia). After some years this kingdom included Hungaryball, HolyRomanEmpireball and Polandball. When he became bored of this he started war with Vaticanball, took farmers, women, and children a kicked asses of four crusades. After that Czechball became calmer and took a nap, during this nap someone moved him in with Jagiellonianball, he wasn't even bothered, Slav master is a friend. After that he became very lazy and when Jagellonianball decided to give itself to Habsurkball. Czechball haven't even moved a finger. Since then he waited to someone beat Habsburgball and finally, in 1918 he turned into Czechoslovakiaball, enjoyed this for a few years untill the Naziball said: "No, you are nich of being Tcheckienslovakien, now du bist of Böhmen und Mähren!" Czechball was all like: "Ok ok just no violance". Few years after USSRball decided to make Czechoslovakiaball again. He was grattefull to USSRball but USSRball wasn't that friend which he claim to be and after Czechoslovakianball tried to go his own way, USSSRball slaved him for 40 years. In 1989 he's got pissed and got rid of USSRball, Four years after that, Slovakiaball decided to leave him. Since then Czechball was bored and felt alone so one day he decide to visit EUball and his friends and eventually he decide stay them. Actually is Czechball interesting with 3 presidents Vaclav Havel, writer and humanist, Vaclav Klaus, who stole pen and Milos Zeman with his funny english language or drink alcohol. Relationships Friends *Slovakiaball - Best brother (if male) maybe best wife (if female). *Liberlandball - I can into Balkan clay! Son. *Beer - Who needs balls with your gold friend. Enemies *Czechball - Murmurs about his own faults all the time. *Warm beer - Even best friend can turn into enemy. Quotes *Czechball can into beer ! *"Slovakiaball is my brother and im loving him!" *''Miloš Zeman is alcoholic.'' *Vepřo, knedlo, zelo best food Gallery 10953524_418246488323975_239230066_n.jpg|Czechball knows how looks it murica.png|You do this ? Ikea can into meatballs (version 1).png News 155.png TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png Slovakia6.png 0UrF2nI.png A new country is born!.png Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Modern Countryball Category:Slavic Category:Aryan Category:Former Pierogi Removers Category:Europoor Category:Euro removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Atheist Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Death Penalty Removers